


Backfired

by hawa777



Category: Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawa777/pseuds/hawa777
Summary: In which Riel is Albert's daughter.





	Backfired

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made this quick AU fic because I wan't the tag of this series can quickly appear. Since there's no RokuAka fanfic at all (if you can find any of them please tell me) I tried to make one. And like I said, it is an AU where Ri=L is Albert's daughter, and by reading this whole oneshot, you can probably figure who's the mom. And so, I hope more people can contribute for this series fanfiction too no matter whoever you're shipping.

 

_No..._

 

Like a lightning, the realization struck her confused mind.

 

 

No...

 

This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't return for this!

* * *

 

_"Papa! Let's play!"_

 

_A blue haired man looked at his toddler daughter, uninterested as he was too busy with his work on the table, leaving behind the hopeful toddler devastated as her invitation was ignored._

 

_"Riel, papa is busy. Can you just play with the maid instead?" The girl pout. Why her papa always like this? Why won't papa play with Riel! Even though Riel loved papa the most!_

 

_Riel walked away from her papa's room. She then returned to her room, disappointed that papa won't play with her again today. Papa was always busy and never have time for her. She understood that being a noble was always hard for a person to maintain the job but they need to spend time with their family too! Yes, like Riel! Can't they see papa have a single daughter here!_

 

_But then, she heard from their servants that papa was always like this since the beginning and turned even worse when Riel's mama gave birth to her and passed away. Then, isn't everything was Riel's fault?_

 

_Suddenly, a dangerous thought which wasn't supposed to come from a 3 years old toddler had came out._

 

_What if Riel is ceased to exist?_

 

_It continued until Riel enrolled into Alzano's Imperial Magic Academy. She wasn't really a bright person so her friends she managed to obtain in her class can be counted using her fingers. But luckily, she was in her class._

 

_Class B's Sistine Fibel-sensei._

 

_Riel was happy. She wasn't the only one effected by her mama's death. But at the same time..._

 

__It's one day that Riel who was trying to study for her test (which she really hated it) found a mysterious book in the library. It was an old book and dusty. And it looked...attractive! And being an airhead as ever, she picked the book up and quickly open the book out of curiosity until it was glowing before everything was getting dark._ _

* * *

 

"No..."

 

And finally, she just realized it. No, she just remembered it.

 

She was sent to the past thanks to the book she was about to open. She knew that something was wrong with that book. But for such high level magic book to be in a mere academy library...oh wait, like it was surprising. Because their academy was Alzano Imperial Magic Academy after all. The best of the best. However, such dangerous book was supposed to not lying around on the floor on student section where everyone can read it. No wonder even an idiot like herself can found it, resulting her to be sent to the past where her mom was still alive and kicking.

 

But it's no use.

 

Of course when she first came here she was determined to separate both of her parents. So she won't be born. That's how she will ceased to exist. If only she wasn't born, mama won't die and papa won't be that hurt. But she lost her memories midaway and even joined an evil organization with her 'brother'. And so, her plan was backfired.

 

And now, she just stabbed her mom.


End file.
